Don't Cry For Me
by Shadow6sic6
Summary: Story is finished at one prologue, two chapters.
1. Prologue to a tale

The Shiite: You know the drill.Sonic Team's ish, fool.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Shadow/Amy based fictional story. Fictional meaning Shadow died ;D Any Shadows relating to this stories one, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All other characters used follow the same rules.  
  
Prologue thingy:  
  
It was still an awkward situation for her. He just lie there, he didn't move, just lied, on her bed. She sat opposite of him and just stared. She didn't know what to think. She found him, lying there on the ground, the day had started so well too.  
  
She had been dressed in her newest swimwear, something that she picked up when she was shopping that she just "couldn't live without" and she went to the beach hoping she could get over the incident that so recently happened. She arrived at the coastline and peered along the beach for anyone.  
  
"No one's here yet." She smirked.  
  
It was rather early, even for some beach-goers, and the sun had risen not too long ago. She stepped out onto the sand, still cool from the night before, and took off her sandals, letting the sand seep between her toes. She smiled lightly and took off her sunglasses, and that's when she noticed it.  
  
There was an unusual pile of.something. lying on the beach. It was a mix of seaweed, sand, and what looked to be.  
  
"No!" She thought out loud. "Could that be a person?" She said, running to it. "Hello?" She tried shouting to the unconscious being.  
  
It didn't move.  
  
"He must be out of it." The girl thought, finally reaching it.  
  
She cleared the plant life and various things in such a rush she didn't even look at the person. She finally turned the being over and instantly jumped back she was in such shock.  
  
"Shadow?" She instantly asked herself and the creature out loud. 


	2. The Shadow is found?

Err, uhh.this is the first "Chapter" of the story.it gets a little hairy.and um, well, the content just raised the rating so.I don't know.read on.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The wind rose and fell on the two, she looked over him once.twice.three times. It was Shadow all right; she remembered exactly what he looked like the moment she talked to him on the ARK. As for the first time, well, she was so confused with the incident on Prison Island, that she had hardly even noticed Rouge standing behind Shadow and the Eggman that day.  
  
"I wonder if he's even alive?" She thought suddenly, looking up.  
  
She got in the sand next to him and bent over him to look for any signs of life, she put her palm to his chest to feel for it's rise or fall. There was a faint sign of movement but it was enough proof for her. (A/N: We're going to assume here that Shadow being a "creation" of Gerald's is purely coincidence, as Shadow is a hedgehog.)  
  
She stood up and turned toward the main road, several people were walking around, and others were driving and went by.  
  
She yelled to them on the sidewalk but they kept walking on, not interested.  
  
"Idiots! Don't they know someone's hurt here?" She shouted.  
  
She heard Shadow groan softly.  
  
"Huh?" She thought, turning back to him. "Are you awake?"  
  
She was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Think Amy, think!" She shouted to herself.  
  
She looked to him and then back to the street, it wasn't too far. The parking lot was just a good hundred feet from where she stood.  
  
She lifted Shadow by the arms and dragged him along the sand. She scraped along the beach, him in her arms, till she finally got to her car. (A/N: We all know Amy can drive, if you remember Sonic R) She opened the passenger door and managed to lift him in. She shut the door and got in the driver's seat, then drove Shadow and herself back to her apartment.  
  
Getting Shadow into her place wasn't all that difficult for her, since she took the elevator and her place was near the elevator's exit. As she got inside she turned on the lights and she dragged him along the carpet, Shadow noising his disapproval along the way, and she then lifted him onto her bed, being the only place to put him in the apartment.  
  
"Well, that's taken care of." She sighed. "Now to figure out what I'm going to do with you."  
  
Amy looked at him and noticed they were both covered in sand and ocean plant life.  
  
"Well, first we're going to have to get you cleaned up." She said to the unconscious Shadow.  
  
She ran some water, letting it run through her fingers until she felt that the water had a decent temperature, and dragged Shadow into her bathroom.  
  
She took his gloves off and his shoes and lifted him into the tub. She let him soak for a bit then took a cup and filled it with water, using the water and her hand to brush off the sand on the surface of him. She took her soap and lathered his body, sort of blushing, as she had to run her hands along his lower torso, despite the fact that he was unknowledgeable to the situation. She got all the sand cleaned from his fur and she then took her shampoo and used it on his quills, scrubbing out any filth she could find.  
  
She rinsed any foamy residue off of him and drained the water, then she lifted him out and dried him off with a towel of hers, it was interesting her, to see the pink of her towel collide with the black of his fur and she let her mind wander to other thoughts, turning her cheeks a rosy color.  
  
"What am I thinking of?" She asked herself.  
  
She looked at the floor, then to Shadow.  
  
"Well, Shadow, it looks like I'm done." She said to the silent hedgehog.  
  
Having all this whole thing done, she dragged him to her bed again and let him rest. She then went back in the bathroom to shower herself off.  
  
Several hours had passed, and Amy had made herself something to eat after her shower. She went back into her room after her meal and looked on her bed.  
  
He still hadn't wakened.  
  
She walked to the bedside and pulled back her comforter and the sheets and pulled them back over him.  
  
"How long can he possibly sleep?" She asked herself.  
  
She left the bedroom and sat in the living room and watched the television for a while to take her mind off of the subject, but it stuck in her head.  
  
She played back the moment after he and Sonic destroyed the Prototype, she remembered the ARK finally going back into orbit then Shadow falling, giving no attempt to resist then.  
  
She heard Shadow again; it was as if he knew when she wasn't there and if she wasn't he would become uncomfortable, so she returned again and sat by him.  
  
He was silent the rest of the day.  
  
As night fell, Amy was beginning to feel hungry, which reminded her that Shadow probably hadn't eaten in a long while. (A/N: Another assumption.)  
  
She wondered if Shadow could take down solid foods, but she grabbed some applesauce for him and took it back into the bedroom. She fed him slowly and he managed to down some of it. She sighed as she cleaned up the stray applesauce and she went back to the kitchen so she could feed herself.  
  
For the rest of the night she stayed up reading until she began to nod off. She blinked a few times and looked at Shadow, he was still asleep. She couldn't stay up much longer and she didn't have a couch. This presented a problem. She considered putting him on the floor but that would be cruel of her, and besides, he was the guest, even though Amy wasn't about to sleep on the floor just because of this. She also thought of calling someone, but it was rather late, and she didn't want to surprise everyone with the fact that apparently, Shadow was alive.  
  
"I doubt he'd wake up." She thought, minding the possibility that Shadow could wake up and find himself in bed with her, not knowing the outcome.  
  
She sighed again and pushed him over as far as she could. She got ready to go to sleep and climbed into her bed with him. She turned away from him and shut her eyes, her cheeks again a scarlet-tint; it didn't take long for her to finally drift off all the way. 


	3. The Finale of Shadow

Don't Cry For Me Chapter 2  
  
Amy awoke and looked to her right, Shadow wasn't there.  
  
"Shadow?" She asked the dark.  
  
The dark.it was far darker than she had remembered.  
  
"What.what's going on?" She asked it again.  
  
There came no reply.  
  
His hand touched her shoulder and she gasped. She turned and saw him. It was Shadow, he had finally returned; returned to her.  
  
"No!" She said aloud. "You died!" She said to the figure. "Did I?" He said calmly back.  
  
She gasped again. It was him.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She asked softly. "I didn't leave anyone." He said. "You left me." She said sullenly. "Well, it's not important now."  
  
She gazed at him.  
  
"He's beautiful." She thought to herself.  
  
She touched him then. First his shoulder, as he had done, then explored him with her hands, he shifted in an awkward position and she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him. "What is it that you want from me?" He replied, standing away from her.  
  
She stood up to try to meet with him, but he was taller. He stared off into space.  
  
"Look at me, Shadow." She said.  
  
He focused on her.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" She asked him. "When?" He said. "Don't ask when.you know when." She stated.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"After Sonic and I defeated it, I lost all consciousness, so, no, I don't recollect much of the incidents, post-battle." "I see." "Shadow, what do you think of me?" She said, advancing on him. "What do you mean?" He shuffled his feet.  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Shadow, I won't hurt you." She said. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."  
  
He loosened his muscles again and looked at his hand connecting with hers.  
  
It held minimal comfort for him, but he derived from it a small dose of pleasure.  
  
She smiled at him then.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked her. "Oh, no reason." She said, letting it fade.  
  
Shadow let her go and sat upon her bed.  
  
"Shadow?" She asked the hedgehog's silhouette. "Yes?" He responded.  
  
She stood there, thinking of something to say.  
  
"How is he making me feel like this?" She thought to herself. "My heart races as he draws near, yet I am altogether frightened of him." She hesitated still. "I just don't understand."  
  
Shadow sat in the dark waiting for her to go on. As she continued to hesitate, his mind wandered and his thought process became a confusion of past, present, and future.  
  
"What is this.strange.obsession I have for this girl?" He asked himself.  
  
He finally imagined her, alone, in a room filled with several tables and chairs and other various physical entities. She walked along the room, her fingers gliding along the tops of the tables. She stands before Shadow finally and looks to him with her big eyes.  
  
"Shadow?" He hears her say.  
  
He puts his finger to her lips and shushes her. She shuts her eyes then as his hand caresses her face gently.  
  
"This is nice." Shadow thinks to himself. "But I'm not very good at what they call romance."  
  
The things he knew about love were taught to him through things other than real experience. After all, he had been in a cryogenic freezing chamber, locked up, for 50 years.  
  
"Locked up." He thought with a smirk.  
  
He pictures Amy, tied up. She is bound and gagged on the floor of a cell. Shadow approaches the cell, and Amy hears this. She struggles to see who the mysterious visitor is. When she sees him, she turns her head in fear and closes her eyes.  
  
Shadow peers in at her. He hears her shivering through the cloth-covered mouth.  
  
"How pathetic." He imagines himself saying, and he imagines himself chuckling at his old catch phrase.  
  
He unlocks her cell and steps in.  
  
The image of Amy cowers from the sound and blindly tries to shuffle her body away from him.  
  
He stops her.  
  
She releases a muffled scream as Shadow lifts her.  
  
He sits with her and strokes her head.  
  
Amy is damp with sweat but sees Shadow is not here to brutalize her.  
  
She shivers still as he strokes her head.  
  
But he doesn't stop there.  
  
Amy feels his hands move along her body very slowly.  
  
Amy struggle-blushes and tries to escape but Shadow grabs her and holds her. He removes her gag and she takes a deep breath of air. He releases her and lets her lay on the floor. She lays gasping and Shadow stands over her, watching her every move. Shadow removes a blade he had hidden and cuts her arms and legs loose and allows her to stand.  
  
She does so and stands for a while, looking at the wall and breathing deeply. She turns to him, still gasping for air and looks at his figure in the room.  
  
She is speechless. But something about him appeals to her when she sees him like this. Maybe it's because he's not bashing her head against the wall but, she enjoys his presence now.  
  
Shadow stands and observes as she moves to him and lets herself climb all over him. Amy presses her gasping mouth to his in hope for a response.  
  
But then Shadow returned to reality.  
  
He noticed Amy was looking at him awkwardly.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked her. "I don't know." She said. "But you were all spaced out." "Yes, I was.thinking." "Oh."  
  
Shadow lay back and shut his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. He lay his hands at his sides and let his mind clear.  
  
Amy lay down beside him in the same manner. He opened one eye to glance over at her, she stared at him contentedly.  
  
"Shadow?" She asked him. "What is it?" "Would you mind, I mean, do you want to stay here? With me?" She sounded serious. "I don't know." He said.  
  
Shadow turned on his side facing away from her.  
  
"Well, you don't have anywhere to go and." She blushed. "I don't mind sharing my bed, if it's with you."  
  
Shadow shut his eyes again. But they quickly opened as he felt her touching him. Her fingers ran along his back and she traced out little shapes and lines with their tips. He shivered slightly as she did this.  
  
Amy scooted close to him and put her arm under his and held him to her.  
  
"Please?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Shadow sighed and moved himself away from her. He stood up and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Amy watched his every move; she looked down at her bed miserably.  
  
"This must be a lot for him." She thought to herself.  
  
She got up and followed him into the dark. She couldn't see much so she ambled about making sure nothing was in the way till she got into the living room. Her balcony door was open and she saw him standing against the railing, looking out at something. She approached him and stepped out into the cool night. She slid her arms under his and held him, burying her face into his back. Shadow made no movements. Amy moved away to speak.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
He mumbled something inaudible to her.  
  
"I'm glad I found you Shadow.I am." She smiled.  
  
He scoffed a bit; she was taken aback by this.  
  
"Well, I'm thankful that you helped me. I guess you could call us even now." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Think back to what I said before I left you on the ARK." He said.  
  
She thought back, though it wasn't hard.  
  
"I have to go now. I have to fulfill my promise to Maria, and you."  
  
She thought about it.  
  
"I see. You "fulfilled my promise" and I aided you in this way." She guessed. "Exactly." "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, clutching him to her.  
  
Shadow remained in his position, looking toward the city.  
  
"She's doing this thing to me again." He thought. "I don't want to hurt her though."  
  
He turned around to face her. She looked up at him now, right in his eyes.  
  
He held her now and looked at her. She was beautiful to him, it was true. But he wasn't the kind for this sort of thing: another fact.  
  
He had to tell her, even though she probably couldn't have understood how he felt.  
  
"I've decided." He began. "Yes?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I cannot stay." "What?" She was in shock. "No, you must. You must!" She shrieked.  
  
She put her face to his chest and cried. He held her to him and shut his eyes, his own becoming a little moist.  
  
"She does it to me again." He thought to himself, smiling.  
  
She moved away from him and ran inside to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shadow followed her quietly and opened the door to her room. She lay on her bed with her face in her pillow. He approached her quietly and stood by her bedside.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Look.Don't cry for me, because I'm just not the kind of person who could be with someone." He said calmly. "I know it's sad, but you'll forget about me and see that I'm right." "I won't see." She said, sitting up. "Even if I did stay, I wouldn't know how to live." "I could teach you, we, I mean, Sonic, and Tails, and Knuckles, we could all teach you about life." She stood up swiftly. "I couldn't burden you like that." "It wouldn't be any trouble though." She tried reasoning. "No, on this I am serious. I must leave you, there's nothing else for me, but I still thank you for what you did for me."  
  
Her eyes welled again, the thought of him going was overwhelming her now, she couldn't control what she felt now, but she threw herself at him and kissed him, her body holding his.  
  
Shadow wasn't surprised, so he returned the notion and held her back.  
  
They stayed like this for several moments and parted slowly, Shadow's face a little moist with a mixture of his and Amy's tears.  
  
They finally parted completely, no body part touching and they looked at each other one final time.  
  
"Goodbye." He said softly. "Goodbye Shadow." She said innocently.  
  
Shadow walked out of her room, and through her house to her front door. He opened her door and stepped out, closing it behind him.  
  
Amy lay down, and closed her eyes, and she smiled, for she had some strange feeling that this wasn't the last time she would see him.  
  
.The End.  
  
Finished. Alright, I know it was rather short, but I wanted to go in a totally different direction that would've been rather colorful, so I decided to finish it the way I did.  
  
If you didn't enjoy the ending, good, neither did I. But writing this thing had been a real hassle as I had received massive writers block, computer problems and several other factors added in that made this fic the way it is now.  
  
You know where reviews and such go as well as where my contact information is located. Any other questions may be directed there. 


End file.
